a scar in a wolfs heart
by kitkatcruncy
Summary: after edward leaves bella in nm what happens when bella over hears a certain conversation. that conversation triggers a chain of events.why won't sam look bella in the eyes?
1. he's my what!

Bella's point of view

Jacob blacks my brother. I let those words sink in for a bit before I ran up the stairs into my bedroom. Slamming my door closed I stood there thinking. I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. How my own parents can keep this from me for so long I will never know? After calming down from the shock I grabbed my keys and drove to la push to first beach. Slowly I got out of my truck so I wouldn't fall over my feet. Carefully I walked across the beach to the fallen driftwood tree. I sat for a while just thinking about Ed...Him and how he left me there in the woods till somebody found me curled up on the floor. It wasn't long before I heard the crunching of pebbles and sand under somebody's feet.

"Bella?" the person asked as I turned my head in their direction. It was Sam. Why was he here?

"Mmm" I responded turning my gaze back to the calm sea if only my life was as calm I thought. Sam stood there for a couple of minutes before he sighed and sat down next to me.

"Everyone's worried about you" he said looking out to the ocean as well. Why was he here? I had always felt sorry for Sam because he had to watch some of his friend find girlfriends and go off to college leaving him with nobody.

"So let them worry it's not like they care or they wouldn't have lied to me" I replied my voice cold. They obvious didn't care if they would lie to me, would they? He lied to me made me think he cared who's to think they couldn't do the same thing.

"Lie about what?" he asked turning his gaze back to me. Like nobody told him? Was this just another act?

"OH THE FACT THAT NOBODY TOLD ME UNTILL NOW THAT JACOB BLACK IS MY BROTHER AND CHARLIE AIN'T MY FARTHER!" I roared at him as I stood up. For some reason I started shaking as anger coursed through my veins.

"DON'T ANY BODY THING I'VE BEEN LIED TO ENOUGH" I roared again as I began to shake more violently. Sam literally dragged my shaking form into the woods. I felt my form shiver as my muscles stretch painfully as fell to the ground I myself turn into something else. Were my feet where supposed to be four big midnight black paws were instead. Ok that is just weird I thought to myself.

Bella can you hear me? A voice in my head asked. Looking around I tryed searching for the voice. Suddenly rembering how Sam had literally dragged me into the woods I searched for him but in his place was another black wolf.

`Bella its Sam it alright ok you're a werewolf' he thought. The black wolf walked over to me and nudged me in the shoulder. Oh my god I'm a freaking werewolf. Shit! This is different why can't anything around here be normal I thought. This earned a barky laugh from Sam. You think this is funny! I thought as nudged him send him stumbling a bit. This time it was my time to laugh. After that Sam explained everything to me and how I was gonna have to calm myself if I ever got angry. And also about I would have a growth spurt and would eat more. I explained what happened how I came downstairs to find Charlie and Billy talking about how Charlie wasn't my farther and that Billy thought I had a right to know who my father was. As well as how I had my heart torn out and broken by a stupid vampire. When I mentioned it I heard Sam actually growl.

"Sam is there any other werewolf's?" I asked as walked into my front room after phasing back and getting changed.

"Um... no not at the moment only you and I at the moment in the pack but there will be others" he said not looking at me.

"What do you mean by there will be others in the pack?" I asked him. Others I wonder who?

"About a hundred years ago there was a pack like us of werewolves your great grandfather and mine, Seths, Paul's, Jared's, Leah's, embry's, quil's as well we all have the wolf gene in our blood it's just a matter of time before the others get angry enough to change" he told me. Still he didn't look at me. Did I look funny or something I thought to myself as I looked at myself. I was quite surprised to find that I hadn't grown since I phased so all my old cloths still fit. Sam thought it was quite funny i was still shorter than him but I had a bit more muscle on me and still ate a lot. I heard a car drive up the road. I still wasn't ready to talk to Charlie so the moment he walked in to the front room he looked at me sadly as I got up and walked out of the house and into the forest and phased. All of a sudden we heard a howl of a wolf. Someone's phased or phasing I heard Sam think.

What the fuck? Was the first thought heard after the howling stopped.


	2. Tears of sadness

**a/n: thank you to everyone who kindly reviewed the first chapter it makes me won't to continue writing.**

Last time:

What the fuck? Was the first thought heard after the howling stopped.

Sam's point of view

We ran as fast as we could toward were we thought the howling was. We were met by a grey wolf about the same size of Bella but slightly bigger. This was saying something because she was quite a small wolf.

Hey I am not small your just too large I heard her think. The wolf in front of us was looking at me and then to Bella in confusion.

Um can somebody tell me what is going on cause one minute I was angry the next I'm……well this. He thought pointing down to himself with his head.

You're a werewolf……Bella trailed of not knowing his name. She walked over to him and sat beside him as a look of pure shock and disbelief crossed his grey wolf face. After he got over the idea of being a wolf we explain to him that to phase back he needed to calm down. We also told him he couldn't hang out with his friends anymore incase he lost control again. This made him angrier I think.

Bella's point of view

For god shake Paul you're going to need to need to calm down if you ever want to phase I nearly shouted in my head making both him and Sam wince.

HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE TOLD YOU COULDN'T, HANG OUT WITH YOUR FRIEND IN CASE YOU TURN INTO A GAINT WOLF? He retorted making me and Sam wince.

AT LEAST YOU HAVEN'T HAD THE ONE YOU THOUGHT LOVED YOU BREAK YOUR HEART AND THEN FIND OUT AFTER THAT WHO YOU THOUGHT WERE YOUR PARENTS AREN'T AND THAT THEY'VE LIED ABOUT IT FOR THE PAST 18 YEARS? I replied as great big tears ran down my checks. I ran from them to the edge of the woods were I phased back and pulled on my cloths and ran to my truck and drove to the only person who could make me smile since he left me.

Sam's point of view

I watched as she ran from Paul and into the woods. She was crying as she left. I felt sorry for her and all that she's been through.

I think you should go and apologize to her before she does something she'll regret I told him looking at the edge of the clearing where she disappeared.

Why should I? he replied angrily.

You would be exactly like Bella if one of those leach's broke your heart and then you find out that who you thought were your parent aren't actually you parents and that Jacob blacks your brother and you never new and to top it all of you turn out to be a black wolf. Tell me would you not go of like that if that were you? I replied angrily. I may not be Bella but I certainly know she's upset confused and just wants to know someone cares who won't lie to her.

Oh my god I'm screwed I didn't think do you know where she went? He asked me hopefully.

I don't know follow her scent but you might won't to give her time to calm down while you get some cloths because I think you night of shredded your old ones I replied laughing at his shocked expression.

Paul's point of view

Oh my god I'm screwed I kept thinking over and over again after I left Sam to go get some cloths. That's was Bella Jacob's friggin sister. When Jacob finds out I am so screwed. I upset his sister. God Jacob is so going to kill me if he ever finds out let's hope not. well i'm gonna try and apologise or a least try. i followed her scent wich was heading in the direction of jacob's house. Dose Jacob Know that he has a sister cause he never mentioned it before. Slowly i walked up the porce steps and knocked on the front door. Jacob is gonna kill me when he finds out and even more when he discovers Bella's his sister. God i'm in for it now i thought as i heard footsteps coming toward the door.

**a/n: please review and tell me what you think. sorry this chapter is shorter then the last one i promise the next chapter will be longer but please review. i've got another story tas well that you might won't to read it's called broken hearts and super glue. please review.**


	3. explaining the truth

Last time:

Dose Jacob Know that he has a sister cause he never mentioned it before. Slowly I walked up the porce steps and knocked on the front door. Jacob is gonna kill me when he finds out and even more when he discovers Bella's his sister. God i'm in for it now I thought as I heard footsteps coming toward the door.

Bella's point of veiw (whilst Sam is talking to Paul)

Jacob may be my brother but he's the one who makes me smile and laugh. He my personal sunshine. I nocked on jacob door as the tear came slightly faster. It wasn't long before i heard the sound of Billy's wheel chair wheeling across the floor and the fimiliar heavy pounding of jacobs feet on the ground. About secounds later the door was being opened. I was greeted by a smiling jacob but the smile wasn't there for very long as it was replaced with a look of concern once he sore my tear stained face.I take it billy hasn't told him yet i don't think.

"bella whats wrong?" he asked me as he took me into the front room.

"Bella I......" Billy started as he wheeled his chair into the room. I cut him off.

"Don't worry i would of found out in the end" i snaped looking at him. By this time i had sat down on the couch with jacob on my other side looking very confushed about our exchange.

"warning about the other thing would of been helpful though" i mumbled looking at him. A look of understanding came across his face as he realised what i was on about. I just didn't Know if he had told jacob about the whole brother sister thing.

"have you told jacob about...?" i asked leaving the sentence hanging in the air cause i wasn't sure weither to continue or not.

" told me about what?" jacob questioned looking from me to jacob. I didn't know how he was gonna take it so excused myself to go to the bathroom. I heard murmering in the other room as i walked back out of the bathroom.

"WHAT!" i heard jacob shout slighty as i walked back into the room. Jacob was stood up of the couch with a disbelieving look on his face. slowly i sat down as the tear came harder. Hugging my legs to my chest i felt the hole in my heart tear slightly as i rembered coming down stairs and hearing the conversation and how Billy thought i was old enough to know and how charlie thought i need more time because of what happened between me and ed...him. i heard Billy explain to jacob about how i found out and that i hadn't known for that long.

" Bella why wer you crying crying when you came in and why are you stil crying?" i heard jacob ask me. What was i gonna say that his friend paul was a wolf and that he upset me? No i was gonna make som thing up because i wasn't to tell anyone because sam had ordered me not to and him being alpha i can't go against an order.

"i was at first beach when Paul came up to me and asked me what was wrong and i told him he wouldn't understand. And he said he would and i told him he wouldn't. And then he started ranting on about how he thought that i wouldn't know weither i would i woult understand or not so i shouted at him and then i drove hear" i replied to jacob as i gave Billy a meaning full glance saying i'll tell you more later when jacobs not around.

"i'm going to kill him for saying that" jacob said as there was a nock at the door. Jacob got up and when to answer the door.

"hi is Bella here?" i heard the familar voice of Paul ask. Oh god i thought as i heard jacob shout as i ran towards the door to stop a fight from happening and to stop Paul from losing control.

**a/n: please review because the more review i get the more it urges me to write more and thank to everyone else who about this chapter being shorter then the other.**


	4. um sorry?

Last time:

"i'm going to kill him for saying that" jacob said as there was a knock on the door.

"hi is Bella here?" i heard the fimilar voice of paul ask. Oh god i thought as i heard jacob shout as I ran to the door to stop a fight from happening and to sto paul from loseing control.

Paul's point of veiw:

As the door opened i was met by a very angry jacob. He looked pissed to say the least. Almost emeaditly i took a step back. Takeing a breath i decided to speak.

"hi, is Bella there?" i asked scared. Oh god.

"what the hell makes you think you can see my sister after what you said paul" he shouted at me.i take it he knows bella's his sister then. I heard footsteps and then secounds later bella came running out the door and dragged a fuming jacob back into there house. After a bit of shouting from inside bella reapeared infront of me with her arms over her chest.

Sam's point of veiw (still in wolf form while paul is at jacob's house):

I hope paul apologize's soon or where gonna have a very pissed jacob to deal with and a still very upset bella. God knows what will happen. Nobody had phased yet wich at least was a good thing. I hope.

Meanwhile back at the house...

Pauls point of veiw:

"look bella I'm sorry I didn't know ok. I was a bit pissed that nobody told me until you did about being a wherewolf. So I'm sorry." I said breaking the silence. God I hope she forgive's me cus I don't want to deal with a pissed jake when he phase's.

"well...

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while because I been very busy but I'll updated soon. Sorry the chapter short but the next will be longer. Please keep reviewing because the more review's I get the more I want to write.


	5. a red haired leach

Last time:

"Look Bella I'm sorry I didn't know ok. I was a bit pissed that nobody told me until you did about being a werewolf. So I'm sorry." I said breaking the silence. God I hope she forgives me cus I don't want to deal with a pissed Jake when he phase's.

"Well... Bella started but was cut off when we heard a voice sneer.

"Well if it isn't Edwards precious little Bella" somebody sneered from behind me. Turning I faced a very angry looking vampire with very red hair. Suddenly I was overcome with a horrible sickly sweet scent making my nose scrunch up in disgust.

"What do you want Victoria?" I heard Bella ask in a cold voice.

"Revenge on your Edward" Victoria said as she crouched ready to attack.

"Edward Cullen left a few days ago" I said interrupting there stare off making Victoria look at me.

"Said he didn't love me said I was just a toy" I heard Bella say quietly.

"So James died for nothing" Victoria spat as she launched herself at Bella. Bella ran into the woods with the leech right behind her. Running into the woods I phased and ran after them with Sam right behind me thinking some strange things about Bella.

Sam's point of view

I had just fallen asleep when I heard Paul phase followed by his frantic jumbled up thoughts. Paul what's going on? I thought making him mumble something quickly in his thought as he pushed himself faster as he ran. Bella, leach, revenge, Edward, hurry was all I managed to get as I ran faster trying to catch up with him. If there was a leach after Bella why hadn't she phased? I ran faster than I ever thought I could trying to get to my Bella as soon as possible. Wait My Bella? Where did that come from? Oh my god where the first thought I heard as we stopped in a clearing. Bella was lying on the ground bleeding as the leach stood over her watching with a scared look on her face.

"Wait…I…she……" the leach said making us stop what we were about to do and look at Bella.

What the hell? I heard Paul think as we looked at were Bella was lying. Something was happening to her something very strange which even made the red head turn back to look making her stop in her track as she tried to run.

**A/N: thanks everyone who put this story on alert or made it a favorite or reviewed it because you made me very happy. Sorry this chapter isn't very big but the next one will be bigger. I'm going to be adding a character into this of my own but I'm not sure to make the character vampire or werewolf so I'd like to know which one you'd think is better. There's a poll on my profile about it.**


	6. pain in thoughts

**A/N: thankyou everyone who reviewed and voted on my poll or favorited or alerted this story. I'm really sorry i haven't updated in a while it's just my laptop has finally bit the dust meaning i have had a hard time trying to rember what i had written for the chapters and a hard time acessing a computer. Anyway i've tryed my hardest i hope you enjoy.**

Last time:

"Wait…I…she……" the leach said making us stop what we were about to do and look at Bella.

What the hell? I heard Paul think as we looked at were Bella was lying. Something was happening to her something very strange which even made the red head turn back to look making her stop in her track as she tried to run.

Bella's point of view:

I ran deep into the forest away from la push. If my got hurt I would never forgive myself I thought as I ran through the forest. I could hear Victoria running behind me. Then suddenly I was in pain on the floor. She bit me. I kept going in and out of consciousness making it very hard to hear let alone see anything. When I did see something it was Victoria's scared face. Just as I lost consciousness again I heard a voice.

What the hell is that smell? I heard someone think. I tried to reply to the voice. I tried to tell whoever or whatever it was that I was a shape shifter and that it was me they could smell and that I needed help.

"Bella wake up! You have to wake up!" I heard someone say as they shook my shoulder. I tried to speak to make even a small sound but nothing happened.

Where are you? Someone thought again sounding closer. I felt it one of thesoon to be pack members had phased. Jacob was my only thought at that moment. Please can it not be Jacob I kept thinking over and over again.

"Paul go calm him down, Jacob can't know about this yet hide your thoughts anything" I heard Sam say frantically. Why did he have to phase now of all times? I thought to myself. I let out a small cry as the pain began to get worse. I was screaming inside for someone to make it stop or even kill me I just wanted the pain to end.

? Point of view:

The girl was screaming in her mind for the pain she was going through to stop for someone to do something to make it go away. I ran faster and faster my paws spraying dirt everywhere as they hit the ground.

I'm coming I thought as I continued towards where she told me she was. Her thoughts got louder and louder until the suddenly broke off……


	7. helping

Last time:

? Point of view:

The girl was screaming in her mind for the pain she was going through to stop for someone to do something to make it go away. I ran faster and faster my paws spraying dirt everywhere as they hit the ground.

I'm coming I thought as I continued towards where she told me she was. Her thoughts got louder and louder until they suddenly broke off……

I followed her scent till i came to the edge of a clearing. The frist thing i smelt was blood. I saw a girl lying on the floor with her head in a slightly muscled boys lap.

I'm hear. 'mI gonna try and help i thought towards the girl trying, hoping for any sighn of life. As i stood at the edge of the tree line i heard the boy crying. There was a vampire there. She looked similar to the girl exccept she had red eyes and flaming red hair. I guess the vampire bit her. I phased and pulled on my shorts and and slowly walked into the clearing.

Help me it hurts. Tell sam to get my brother....the girls thought suddenly entered my head but the as quickly as they had come trailed of into silence. The boy had got up now and was stood infront of me growling.

"heyyy man, i come in peace. She needs my help. I ain't gunna bit her like red hair over there did sheesh!" i said putting my hands up slowly.

"she wants you to go get her brother. Go against your instincts. Sshe will be safe with me and red head." i said nodding my head in the direction of the vampire.

"how'd you know about her?" he growled at me his eyes never leaving me. I felt my power begin to work as he continued to glare at me. I need to touch her like hold her hand to make it work fully.

"sam listen to me do you want her to die? Do you want this girl to die? Do you want to be the one to explain to her farther that she got bitten by a vamp and there was a way to save her but you trusted you head more then you heart?" i said looking at him. He looked torn. Slowly he nodded after looking from me to the girl and then to the vampire.

"i...i...i don't want her to die" he said slowly dropping his glare on me and looking at the girl on the floor.

"gud cause i don't want her to either. Now do as i a said and go get her brother and qo quickly. Don't think a about what happened just tell him to follow and that his sister needs him" i said walking over to the girl on the floor. I heard sam as he ran of into the bushes. I heard the vampire move a bit closer.

"do you realise what you've done? She's now bound to you. Your sisters now. Shame though it happened like this." I said never lookiing away from the girl infront of me as i grabbed her small slightly cold hand.

"w...w...what do you mean?"the vampire said sitting down opisit me but slightly far away fromthe girl.

"what was it like when you first met her? You felt like you new her didn't you like she was family?" i said lookking into the vampires red eye's that now had a hint of brown in them. Not gud. Slowly the vampire nodded.

"who are you?" she asked after a while. I just smiled the gril was waking up.

"i'm just a friend trying to help another friend and her sister" i said after a while. Slowly i heard footsteps running closer and closer. I heard there frantic voice's as they entered the clearing.

"look after victoria i'll be seeing you soon" i said in a wisper that was carried on the wind untill she heard me. I didn't wait for any one to notice me. I didn't wait to hear victoria's apologise to the wolves. I didn't wait for anyone to thank me. I left as quickly as i had come un noticed and unknown....

**A/N: please tell me what you think. This charecter will stick around. And in a few more chapters you'll know who the charecter is and his powers and why ther so in portant. Please do tell me what you think reviews are always accepted.**


	8. why now of all time's?

Last time:

"look after victoria i'll be seeing you soon" i said in a wisper that was carried on the wind untill she heard me. I didn't wait for any one to notice me. I didn't wait to hear victoria's apologise to the wolves. I didn't wait for anyone to thank me. I left as quickly as i had come un noticed and unknown....

Victoria's point of view:

I never got to thank him. I left as quickly as he came. I realised somthing whilst he was helping Bella. I shouldn't be blaming bella, she had done nothing wrong it was that edward. Infact it was james that had done the wrong. James had gone after bella knowing the risk that he would get killed yet he still did it. It wasn't long like he said before bella began to stirr. A few minutes after bella started waking up the wolves came into the clearing.

"where did he go? The one who saved bella?" i heard sam ask me. I turned and looked at him.

"i ... i duno he said she was about to stirr and then you were near so i looked in the direction youwhere all coming in and when i turned back he was gone." I said confushed. He looked at me comtemplaiting whether i was lying. Just at that moment i heard bella moan. Instantly all the wolves where round her concern in there eyes. I felt my heart lurch slightly as i looked at them all. They where a family they cared for one another somthing i never had. After a few minutes bella sat up blinked a couple of times before turning straight toward me and hugging me.

Five weeks later...

The pack's grown over the last few weeks from the four of us me, sam,paul and jacob to seven of us. Embry phased the day after what happend in the forest. Seth joined us and then to our surprise leah did about a week after embry did. Soon after quil joined us a week later after stoming out of his house after having an argument with his farther. Lastly to our surprise the twins colin and brady joined us about four days after quil.

"shortie you in there?" i heard jake say waveing his hand infront of my face.

"huh, what?" i asked looking up at him from my seat on the floor infront of him. I wouldn't of been sat on the floor if he hadn't decided to push me of the couch so he could sit down. So i was stuck sat on the floor in front of him.

"i was asking if you could get me a drink" he said as if he was talking to a three year old.

"shut up and get it yourself fat ass and i am not short" i said smacking his knee.

"fiiiiiine i'll get it myself" he moaned getting up and walking into the kitchen mumbleing somthing about how it wasn't fair cause i got drinks for other people. Since jake had got up i decided to nick his spot on the couch next to paul.

"so paul hows you?" i asked trying to make small talk.

"good" he said smiling. Just then sam's phone went off as jacob came bake in the room.

"hello" sam said into the phone.

"hello is this sam i'm talking to?" we heard a voice say on the other end of the line.

"uh yeah" he answered.

"do you know a girl who go's by the name of isabella swan?" the person asked.

"uh yeah she's sat in the chair opisit me why?"

"well could you tell her that we're coming for her" suddenly the phone went dead and everyone was looking at me.

"what?" i said as i shrugged my shoulders.

"bella's are there any people that might be holding a grude against you?" sam asked turning to look me in the eye for the first time since i phased. Suddenly i felt like sam was my everything and was all that mattered to me. Hesitantly i looked away from him and tryed to avoid his eyes. I didn't need this. And why know when i'm just begging to get over edward. Why did i have to imprint now of all times. And on sam! You have got to be kidding me.

"i...there's nobody after me i don't think unless......

**A/N: please tell me what you think and weather you like this chapter or not and weather you liked what happened.**


	9. WHAT

Last time:

"What?" i said as i shrugged my shoulders.

"Bella are there any people that might be holding a grudge against you?" Sam asked turning to look me in the eye for the first time since i phased. Suddenly I felt like Sam was my everything and was all that mattered to me. Hesitantly i looked away from him and tried to avoid his eyes. I didn't need this. And why know when I'm just begging to get over Edward. Why did i have to imprint now of all times. And on Sam! You have got to be kidding me.

"I...there's nobody after me I don't think unless......" I trailed off into silence. Ever since Victoria left I haven't been able to function very well and it's scaring the hell out of Charlie.

? Point of view:

This wasn't supposed to happen they weren't supposed to split, and one go one way and one go the other. Victoria was supposed to stay with Bella. This isn't going to be good if they don't meet up with each other soon. I heard footsteps coming my way. Instinctively I went into the shadows so I wouldn't be seen also I covered my scent.

"I know your hear, I really need to talk to you. It hurts dam it and I don't know why? I need your help" a girl with brown hair and reddish brown eyes. Victoria was the first thing that came to me as I looked at the vampire. I stepped out of the shadow just in time to catch her as she fell to the floor. As I looked at her I realized how strong the ties where, if she had just… then Bella would of… picking Victoria up I ran as fast as I could back to la push. I followed Bella's scent until I reached Jacobs house. Already I could hear the pack going mental in the house none of them knowing what to do. I managed to kick open the just as Sam came running round the corner only stop when he sore Victoria.

"Get out of the way!" I said almost growling at him making him move instantly. Walking into Jacobs's room I put Victoria's limp body down on the bed. Pushing through the crowed by the door I went to get Bella. After putting Bella next to Victoria I went and sat against the wall in the front room.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked sitting in an arm chair. Running my hand through my hair I prepared my answer.

"Helping" I stated simply. Looking at him and the other wolves before turning back to, staring at my feet.

"Who are you?" I heard one of them say as I stared at my feet. Sighing I looked up.

"If you think about it you'll know" I said standing up and walking into Jacob's room to find the both of them starting to stir. Victoria now looked like Bella's twin which I suppose was how it was supposed to be I guess.

"What happened to them?" Sam asked as I knelt down beside the bed.

"Shh" I said as Bella and Victoria sat up at the same time.

Bella's point of view:

What the hell happened? One minute I was sat thinking the next I've passed out.

What the hell is going on? I heard someone say.

Victoria is that you?

Yeah

Oh my god I can hear your thoughts she thought freaking out. Slowly we came to, only to find we where both lying on jakes bed.

Who's jake?

He's my brother who I only new was my brother about five weeks ago I explained slowly.

Oh! She thought looking at me only then did I realize she looked exactly like me.

"oh my god you look like me" I said slowly.

Calm down you two a voice thought out of nowhere.

" I will not calm down she look exactly like me for crying out load" I screeched jumping of the bed quite fast.

"You think I want to look like Bella no offense or anything bell. But why the hell do I look like her?" Victoria shrieked directly into the strangers face.

"Calm down" the stranger said in a voice that sounded like he was talking to a three year old.

"WE WILL NOT CALM DOWN" we yelled in unison both of us shaking slightly.

? point of view:

"WE WILL NOT CALM DOWN" the shouted together making the other wolves cover there ears at how loud they were.

"I SAID CALM DOWN" I roared making them instantly calm down and step back. Calming myself down I looked at them making them fall onto the ground unconscious.

"what the hell did u do?" Sam asked after recovering from the shock.

"That Sam was me saving your asses before the lost control and something bad happed" I said glaring at them before walking I walked in to the front room and sat against the wall.

"If they ever lose control again where all screwed, I'll be back when they get up" I seethed before getting up and walking out the door and into the forest leaving them all stood there. Now to deal with the visitors…


	10. I'm sorry

Last time:

? Point of view:

"WE WILL NOT CALM DOWN" the shouted together making the other wolves cover there ears at how loud they were.

"I SAID CALM DOWN" I roared making them instantly calm down and step back. Calming myself down I looked at them making them fall onto the ground unconscious.

"What the hell did u do?" Sam asked after recovering from the shock.

"That Sam was me saving your asses before the lost control and something bad happed" I said glaring at them before walking I walked in to the front room and sat against the wall.

"If they ever lose control again where all screwed, I'll be back when they get up" I seethed before getting up and walking out the door and into the forest leaving them all stood there. Now to deal with the visitors…

Bella's p.o.v:

What the hell happened why can't I see? I thought panicked as everything suddenly went dark and I felt myself fall to the floor.(_bell's thoughts/_**victorias thoughts)**

**What the hell why can't i see? I bet that guy did this! When I get my hands on him.....**

_I'll so help you kill him if you want?_ I thought back growling slight as I thought about killing the guy.

**Yeah sure you can help if you want. Oh and bella?**

_Yeah?_

**I'm sorry about trying to kill you before. I thought james loved me but when I think back he was more or less toying with me so I'm kinda glad he's dead but I am sorry about what he did to you...**

_It's fine no hard feelings._

**I was wondering can we be friends now that I don't want to kill you?**

_um... yeah sure we can be friends._I thought realived she didn't want to kill me anymore.

Sam's p.o.v:

I picked up Bella's limp form and placed her back on jacob's bed next to the red head. I steped back slowly after puting bella down on the bed, just as both of them frowned at the same time. The more time that went by the more and more the red head began to look like Bella. I needed to explain to bell how I felt, but more importantly how I imprinted on her. I watched the two of them for a couple of more minutes before walking into jacob living room.

"Hey sam?" i heard one of the gguys say as i sat down.

"Yeah?" i said looking up at them all.

"Did you imprint on Bella?" Paul said trying to hide his smirk. I eyed him cautiousley before answering his question.

"Um, yeah why do you want to know?" i said hesitantly as pauls smirk turned into to a full on a smile. I watched as he looked expectaintly at Jacob. Ever so slowly I turned towards jacob who sat stareing hard at the floor from his seat in the corner. He glared at me as he looked at me. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut of when the front door flew of it's hinges with a loud bang......

A/N: I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in a while but i've had a lot on my mind that was stopping me from writing. i'll try to update again soon but please reveiw and tell me waht you think in the mean time and i'm sory the chapters so short.


	11. wanted

Last time:

Sam's p.o.v:

I picked up Bella's limp form and placed her back on Jacob's bed next to the red head. I stepped back slowly after putting Bella down on the bed, just as both of them frowned at the same time. The more time that went by the more and more the red head began to look like Bella. I needed to explain to bell how I felt, but more importantly how I imprinted on her. I watched the two of them for a couple of more minutes before walking into Jacob living room.

"Hey Sam?" i heard one of the guys say as i sat down.

"Yeah?" i said looking up at them all.

"Did you imprint on Bella?" Paul said trying to hide his smirk. I eyed him cautiously before answering his question.

"Um, yeah why do you want to know?" I said hesitantly as Paul's smirk turned into to a full on a smile. I watched as he looked expectantly at Jacob. Ever so slowly I turned towards Jacob who sat stareing hard at the floor from his seat in the corner. He glared at me as he looked at me. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when the front door flew of its hinges with a loud bang...

"I'm sorry but we've got company and there not happy" the guy who saved my Bella shouted at us as we sat there. Vampires was my first thought as I stood up. I heard some of the guys growling slightly as we followed the guy out into the forest.

"How many?" I asked after I told the others to go phase.

"There are at least about thirty if not more out there. I tried talking to them but there not willing to hear me out" he said looking away from me and into the forest.

"What do they want?" I asked after a while as the rest of the pack came up behind me. He murmured something to low for me to hear before he turned towards me his eyes not meeting my own.

"They want..." he paused and kicked the ground hard before looking at me his eyes filled with sadness, hate and anger.

"They want Victoria and the other girl Bella" he growled angrily before turning and punching the tree beside him sending it crashing to the ground. I growled my own anger getting to me as I took in what he had said. I heard Jacob snarl loudly his reaction didn't shock me he loved Bella like a sister and no way would anyone take her form him or from me for that matter.

"Why do they want Victoria and Bella?" I asked slowly clenching my fists tightly.

"There unknowns to our world, because there have never been people like them on earth. They don't like the fact that they don't know what they can do or the fact that they could be more powerful than them. They want to kill Bella and Victoria...

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been haveing a lot of problems at home so I haven't had chance to write. Please tell me what you think because I'm not to sure about this chapter so your reviews will help. I also am not too sure what to put in the following chapter so if anybody would like to help me please pm me or leave your idea in a review full credit will go to the person whose idea it was.  
Kitkatcrunchy


End file.
